Showering with Bernie
by Halcyonic Dayz
Summary: Zane was curious as to what an older boy looks like naked and Bernie is more than happy to let Zane explore. Sorry if you make a better summary I will update it with yours.


Disclaimer: Usual disclaimer that you read countless times before. I do not own the show or know the cast. This in no way suggests the cast true sexuality.

Author Note: This fic has been in my doc manager for months and slowly worked on, on an on again off again manner, even longer is my desire to write an bizaardvark fic but I didn't want to do a Bernie and Dirk pairing.

* * *

Zane was nervous as he crept towards the shower. Lately, the young boy has found himself curious about other boys. He already did I show you mine if you showed me yours with Rodney but Rodney was the same age as he and there wasn't any big differences between them. They were each uncut, their width and length neared the same with he just a little bigger in the length and Rodney was just a little fatter. Neither of them had hair.

He would love to have a look at horse face guy's cock. But his quiet nature and the fact his face was never seen made Zane feel intimidated by the older boy. So his attention zeroed towards Bernie Schotz and what he could be packing. He imagined the curly hair around the pale shaft, possibly black and thin and if not black than the shade of brown he had. He doubted he had a lot on his balls but he was 15 so he was bound to have some.

The plan was simple and nerve-racking. Approach the shower curtain and pull it aside and take a good look before Bernie chased him out while declaring it was all a dare. Hopefully, Bernie would never bring it up again and his curiosity of a boy five years his senior cock development will be sated.

Tiptoeing and wondering why he should even bother as Bernie would catch him spying on him he listen to Bernie singing his Princess Puppies theme song as he reached the shower curtain, now there was only one thing left to do and Zane was torn with fear, excitement, concern, and guilt and he wonders if he could go through with it.

"Is someone out there?" Bernie called seeing a figure and wondering if he was being paranoid. Dirk was known to mess with him when Bernie was naked and wet and it left its mark.

There was no audible answer but Bernie was sure that he could hear someone heavily breathing just on the other side of the shower curtain so he decided to poke his head through and check.

Zane screamed and immediately stopped knowing that he wouldn't want the house to see him invading Bernie's privacy. Bernie, however, seemed to take this well and was unfazed by it all.

"So did my grandma sent you to get me, or did one of the girl's sent you for me?"

The sleek wet hair and the water dripping down his face pulled and twisted things inside Zane that had Zane seriously wondering if he was coming down with something. Another symptom he discovered was he lost the power of speech. He knew that if he forced himself to say anything it would come out as something stupid and Bernie wet and dripping was a Bernie he suddenly didn't want to appear as stupid.

_Play it cool, you got this. Smile._

The two smile, until Bernie decided to get out and check to see who sent Zane in to get him and once he pulled aside the shower curtain Zane saw what he been daydreaming about since he met the older teen. His eyes widen and his legs caved out from beneath him.

Bernie had a massive 7" and his width was 4.5". It was as pale as he imagined and unlike his and Rodney's uncut cock Bernie looked to be cut. He did, in fact, had dark pubic hair but seemed to have it trimmed. Even with the long shaggy balls assisted with the water, Zane couldn't tell if he started growing hair there or not.

Fearful for Zane Bernie forgot to cover himself as he rushed towards his fallen friend. Upon seeing nothing wrong and that Zane's eyes were fixated on his cock he started grinning once more.

"Go ahead," he encouraged.

Zane's hands shook and he hated seeing that but once his fingers wrapped around his width he appeared confident but the appearance of such was misleading as he felt anything but it.

Bernie moaned even though it was just being held he actually had someone holding his dick. Most girls that took pity on him and offered to go further chicken out after seeing his goods, he suspected but never knew for certain that a boy might wank him off. He wanted a blow job or a pussy but he doubted that would happen.

"It's so big!" Zane said with awe.

"Yeah," said Bernie with pride. "seven inches, go on move your hands up or down." He began to wonder if he should thrust his hips back and forth to get off as Zane seemed just content to hold him.

"I-I h-have a better idea." stuttered Zane.

Before Zane could wuss out or Bernie inquire as to what Zane bent down and his tongue started making little flicks just beneath his enclosed fist at the base of his shaft.

"oh man," groaned Bernie.

Zane let go so he can run his tongue up and down the shaft, his hands now busy themselves in removing the pants he had on.

The older boy was confused as to why Zane was removing his pants and feared that he was expected to return the favor but before he could make up his mind if he should ask or not Zane took his head into his mouth and to Bernie's shame he erupted his load into the younger boy's mouth.

"Oh shit, oh no, it's been so long since I had head," Bernie tried to explain away.

Zane seemed unfazed getting a mouthful of jism as he happily swallowed and licked any remaining load that escaped his mouth.

"You must be getting cold," Zane said after he finished his meal.

"huh?" Bernie looked down and saw that while he was wilting he was still reasonable hard and it couldn't be argued that he was petit due to shrinkage.

"You're still wet and outside the shower, wouldn't you feel better back under the spray with your soapy fingers stretching out my ass for..." his eyes gazed in near worshipped towards Bernie's cock that till that moment was a semi that was still an impressive size.

Now it was Bernie who stuttered as he asked Zane if he meant what he thought he meant.

"Yes," he repeated himself louder and firmly this time, "Yes, I want to be pressed up against the wall and feel your balls against my cheeks." he hesitated but continued, "I want you to long dick me."

"Oh baby," Bernie said and bent forward and kiss the stunned embarrassed teen.

Zane's top hit the ground only after the two giggling boys were under the shower spray but before the two started snogging. The youngest hoping Bernie was too self-absorbed to notice his smallest size but he couldn't help but notice Bernie's length pressed up against his body.

Soon he was taken by surprise as he faced the wall and Bernie was rimming his ass, the pleasantly warm spray running down his exposed back. Bernie's hand gently stroking his dick as his tongue fuck his tight hole. Like Bernie, he might have showered the shower tiles with his load except he felt nervous and truth be told a little sick as fear started to take hold.

He kept his silence wanting more than anything to feel that beauty inside him and groaned in discomfort as Bernie stopped and started forcing a finger inside. It was just one finger and it hurt, not greatly so but still hurt and it felt weird and unnatural. A small part of his boyish brain liked that but still...

"Shhh" soothed Bernie running his free hand up and down Zane's lower back. "Just relax and breathe, tell me when you're ready for a second finger."

Zane was touched, if the position was reversed he would want to jam his entire four inches up Bernie's ass sooner rather than later but Bernie clearly was content to wait till he was ready. Two minutes later he asked Bernie to add his second finger.

It felt just as bad as the first and he was no longer hard but Bernie he saw after taking a look was still as hard as ever. He bit his lip, not due to moans or groans but fear that he tell Bernie he couldn't go through with it. He wasn't sure how long he tried to relax around the intrusion in his ass but hearing a cheer from Bernie revealed that he conquered this hurdle.

"Way to go, Zane," cheered Bernie happily as Zane rose up and down his digits. "Ready for a third?" he asked hesitantly not sure if he was rushing him.

"Can't you just fuck me?" he whined. He so badly wanted to ride that beast and also get the prepped over and done with as it was torture on his nerves.

"I wish I could but my width is greater than that of my two fingers buddy."

"But Bernie-" He trailed off not sure what more he would have said.

Seeing that Zane had no more to say Bernie shocked himself once more, the first few times being kissing Zane and stroking the boy, by planting chaste kisses on the boy's lower back and buttock's. "I don't know how to express how badly it means to me that you want to ride the ole Bernie express," he chuckled. More seriously he resumed, "I want you to enjoy it just as much as me, so yes, I will stretch you out with four fingers, this is not negotiable!"

"But" he groaned as the fourth finger started pushing in. Bernie stopped for him. "I'm afraid I will chicken out," he tried to explain his growing fear, and grateful that the shower hid his tears.

"If you chicken out then we spend the next few days or weeks getting you ready unless... well, unless you truly changed your mind."

"Never!"

"Good as I so badly want to breed your ass."

It was now that Zane realized that all three fingers were inside him and he moaned in appreciation of how well it felt. It still was a bit painful but it felt good. Leaning against the wall Zane gasp and groaned as Bernie worked himself in and out all the while giving him chaste kisses on his backside and back.

"I think I'm ready," Zane confessed not sure if he'll get a fourth finger forced inside him or what he was really after.

"Ok," Bernie replied getting off the ground and pressing himself against the shorter boy. "Remember breath and relax, now breath." He grinded his cock against Zane's crack and distracted him by necking him and tweaking his nipples while reminding him over and over to relax and breath and suddenly he ensured his head teased Zane opening and pushed in just a little. The whimpering Zane made was music to his ears.

Slowly to Bernie's immense surprised he restrained himself and achieved getting the head of his cock within the boy, who did his utmost best not to inch himself away from the intruder.

"Well done," he cooed in Zane's ear.

"Well done? Well done? I sincerely doubt that your full length and its certainly not half!"

Bernie was taken aback.

"Come on man get the fucker in me."

Slowly Bernie pushed more in then withdraw then in again, every couple of thrusts he ensured to push a tad more. Knowing that Zane wanted to be long dick and that he was the teens first he went as slow as he could while wanting to jackhammer away and feel what it is like to cum inside such a tight warm ass.

"uh, uh, uh" groaned Zane wishing desperately that Bernie was almost completely inside him. "How close are you?" he somehow managed to ask.

"Close but I should last a couple of minutes, I would cum sooner if I hadn't you know?" Bernie eventually said while pistoning back and forth in long steady strokes.

Moaning in pleasure and pain Zane replied, "not that! Inches Man! One Inch, two, half an inch? Oh, fuck!" he groaned. He grabbed and stroke himself in time to Bernie's thrusts. He was so hard, harder than he ever recalled being before and was so close to the edge that his hand was practically redundant but he needed to do something.

Bernie only had three inches to go till he was balls deep inside his friend but his ass clenched tightly against his rod and threw off his rhythm, he heard Zane moaned deep and long and suddenly it felt like his cock was being milked as Zane's spasm played wonders with his cock.

_'Should I wait him out or move?' _Bernie wondered unsure what to do. '_What exactly happened?'_

What happened was Zane rubbing the head of his cock with his thumb and felt himself coming promptly. He wouldn't cum so soon by that alone as he usually starts off doing that while alone and horny but with Bernie's magnificent tool playing havoc on his body it was more than enough. When he started firing Bernie suddenly thrust differently and hit his prostrate and his firing sped up tenfold.

It felt like a long thick strand of cum were injecting from his cock then the volley's of shots that they were and Zane loved the new experience that the spot caused as well as feeling that thick log as he has his orgasm.

Breathing heavily and still hard he moaned as Bernie started slowly move in and out once more from his sore ass. He wanted to tell him to take it out as he was sore, he wanted also to hear the thud, thud, thud of Bernie's balls hitting his cheeks, he wanted to be on his knees with his tongue out waiting for Bernie to cum on his face. He wanted to feel Bernie spooning him in bed as he lazily fucked him on his bed.

"oh yeah," was all Zane said, ashamed and uncertain as to what to say to Bernie.

Assured somewhat he was doing the right thing and that Zane might have gotten off which caused that stumble earlier Bernie quicken his thrusts believing rightly so that long dicking can now be over he played with Zane's still hard cock and suck on the youth neck as he moved in and out.

Zane was surprised feeling the orgasm approaching so soon, he never played with himself when he felt sensitive after getting off but that sensitivity didn't seem to occur this time around and now...

"Bernie man, I'm... I'mmm... guh!"

Bernie lost all control as soon as he felt the first ass spasm around his cock and pushed in as far as he could as his cock emptied itself inside his spent friend's ass. Zane second wave of pleasure was just as intense as the first and he didn't have the presence of mind to take note that Bernie pushed in an extra three inches inside him. Instead, he leaned back and passionately kiss his gasping friend.

The kiss was shorter than Zane would like but he didn't take it personally as Bernie clearly needed to breathe.

The two were touchy as they dried each other off and dress the other. Neither wanted to speak of the future but both crave the other would and they both boys felt like dying from shocked opening the door to see the other residents on the opposite side of the door.

Still neither had regret on what went down.


End file.
